Katara's Symphony
by SumireChou
Summary: I'm exploring the idea of zuko and katara being the mother and father figure of the Gaang eventual romance
1. Chapter 1

Katara's Symphony

**Authors note:**

**I do not own avatar the last airbender if I did the ending would be totally different the general ages are as follows**

**Katara: 16**

**Zuko: 18 (gonna assume him and sokka are roughly the same age)**

**Aang: 14**

**Sokka: 18**

**Toph: 15**

**Prologue**

Katara's POV

I see Aang the boy whom is like a brother and a son almost to me, the fact that Ozai has forced an innocent like him into this war angers and infuriates me. This boy should not have to hold the world's fate on his small shoulders it too much. Then there's Zuko I want to hate him for all he's done but for some reason he is the only one who I can talk to without being looked at strange if I seem out of character. He is very strange normally he would blow up but lately he has been really quiet just letting me rant and rave without yelling back it's a little unsettling.

"Hey Katara listen can I talk to you about something?" Aang ask as I turn to face him I have a feeling in what he will tell me but I will give him a chance to tell me himself.

"Sure Aang what do you need?" I ask with a slight smile on my face.

"Um…it is well I was wondering if you love me?" he said blushing profusely

"oh Aang of course I love you" I said I could see his eyes gazing at me lovingly "but you are like my brother or son a family like love I am sure if you search deep down you will realize you love someone else very much" his face fell looking dejected I looked at him trying to make him understand I just didn't feel that way about him.

I watch him walk away before I heard the footsteps I generally associated with Zuko.

" You know it is for the best Katara to let him know now instead of leading him on he may not be happy now but he will realize you were only trying to help him may be not now but eventually if you want I could talk to him" Zuko offered I turned around to yell at him about eavesdropping but I could see he was genuine so I stopped.

"I know its too much to ask but could you maybe hearing it from a guy will make it a bit easier then hearing it from me" I say looking at his golden eyes.

"No problem I'll talk to him tonight about it before practice"

"thank you Zuko"

Zuko's POV

I could tell that telling him she didn't love him like he loved her was hard for her. Though inwardly the selfish part of me was glad that I had a chance with her, because of her fiery attitude and the sheer ability to sometimes frighten yet comfort was one of the many reasons why I admired her I wouldn't call it love mind you….at least I don't think its love. Then again what do I know of love?

I walk towards the fire and sat next to Aang "Aang is it alright if we have a talk before practice tonight?"

"Sure Zuko why?" Aang said surprised because he was so used to Zuko just wanting to get down to business.

"I want to get to know you better it is better for training if I know where to start" I said this wasn't a lie mind you I did want to get to know him but not now.

After we all ate me and Aang went to talk I could sense the apprehension in the boy it made me all the more determined to talk to him.

"Aang I can tell your hurting care to tell me what's wrong?" I ask already knowing but figured I would hear his side.

"It's Katara I love her a lot I told her tonight but she said her love for me was mostly brotherly love or the love a mother has for a son" Aang says finally glad to get it off his chest.

"What do you feel around Katara?" I ask.

"I feel protected almost like if I was in trouble she would run in and possibly kill whoever was hurting me" Aang said thoughtfully.

"well I can tell you this my friend what you feel for Katara isn't love one has for a lover" I say trying to not hit a nerve "what your feeling is something I remember experiencing with my mother that protective feeling you get is often what I felt with my mother "

"Hm… may be you're right Zuko but she also said if I looked deep enough I would know who I truly love who is it" Aang asked me looking at me almost pleading with me t tell him whom it was.

"I cannot say Aang who it is for I myself do not know perhaps you can look to your dreams my uncle often said the dreams can be prophetic in a way for they are a window into the deepest part of your mind" I say when an epiphany struck as I looked at this boy if I had a son I would be having this same conversation with him does that mean I see him like a son like Katara?

" thanks Zuko hope you find your one and only as well" the boy said running back to camp leaving me to my thoughts as I too walked slowly back to camp to see Katara still awake.

Katara's POV

I see Aang come back and he smiles at me before going back into his tent to sleep and not 5 minutes later Zuko comes back with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"How did he take it Zuko?" I ask hoping it was taken well.

"He took it well surprisingly I think he sort of came to terms with himself too…" he said but something else was bugging him.

"Is something the matter?" I asked with my eyes full of trust.

"I'm just confused is all if you are the mother of the group and you seeing Aang is your son….' He said obviously a little confused.

"What's confusing about it Zuko?" I ask looking a bit worried.

"well I have noticed every time Aang learns something new like in the way of firebending or any bending I feel this swell of pride like he is my son or something its rather odd" he says looking even more confused.

I smile knowingly "this is what happened when I first realized I loved him like a son Zuko you view him as your son and yourself as a father figure its natural especially in this case" I say smiling.

" I guess you also feel that the worlds fate should not rest on his shoulders and that my father is to be punished beyond measure for even bringing in this boy into this mess?" he says I must of looked startled cause he looked tense.

"That's exactly what I was thinking Zuko…we need to help him he can't do this alone..." I say tears flowing.

"I know Katara and we will help him I just hope whatever happens our son will be safe" he says taking me into his arms and hugs me close.

**Yes I know cliffhanger and I know they are a little ooc but I wanted to portray the mother and father sides of Zuko and Katara cause if you think about it the sort of are to Aang Katara is the comforting presence where as Zuko is the discipline that he needs to control the elements. Anyways I want at least four reviews before the next chapter comes out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katara's Symphony

**Authors note:**

**I do not own avatar the last airbender if I did the ending would be totally different the general ages are as follows**

**Katara: 16**

**Zuko: 18 (gonna assume him and sokka are roughly the same age)**

**Aang: 14**

**Sokka: 18**

**Toph: 15**

**Chapter 1**

Katara's POV

After that night as the weeks passed me and Zuko became closer both working as one unit to prepare Aang for his toughest challenge yet. I felt relief that Aang finally understood where I was coming from as I cooked breakfast with Zuko sitting beside me keeping the fire steady. However something in the back of my mind was nagging at me like something was wrong something me and Zuko over looked.

"You think Aang will be prepared to meet with your father Zuko?" I ask as Zuko looked off at the sunrise.

"I don't know Katara our son is very strong however his childlike innocence and naivety may be his down fall his need for a non violent solution isn't going to help him with father he needs to act more harshly otherwise…" he looks at me ready for me to argue against his point.

"I think you may be right Zuko but this also will require a little innocence for isn't there a saying that says 'absolute power corrupts absolutely' if he keeps the innocence it may ward that off" I say in a calm fashion so he knows I'm not attacking his view on the matter.

It's strange I thought that I would care about not attacking his view normally I would be Zuko it is like he is slowly changing everyone….

"Mama…..papa…" I hear Aang mutter as he sleepily got out of his tent not realizing what he said.

Both me and Zuko got these large grins on our faces before I guided my boy out the fire and gave him his food as Toph stumbled out as well I knew Sokka and Suki would be a while.

"You know twinkle toes you realize what you called sparky and sugar queen right?" Toph said with a mischievous grin.

"huh what?" Aang said in a daze I chuckled bit knowingly.

"you called them mama and papa twinkle toes" she said giggling.

"what..!" he cried turning red.

"now now you two hush and eat your breakfast remember its your training day Toph" I say before turning to head toward a spring to practice my skills.

I strip down to my bindings and go out into the water and being moving with the water itself letting it ebb and flow under my fingertips relaxing me to my core before I feel someone else in the water I get into a battle position before turning around to see Zuko.

" you scared me Zuko I thought you were a solider I could have hurt you terribly" I say astonished before taking in his appearance all he is wearing is his training outfit and even then his pants cling to his muscular legs sinfully a blush rises to my cheeks before I could stop it.

Zuko's POV

She doesn't think I noticed it but I saw her realizing what I was in as a rosy hue appears on her cheeks it makes her even more beautiful then she already is….wait did I say beautiful no I can't fall for her especially now even if we win the war I can't be with her my country won't allow it…

"I highly doubt they would come into the water Katara most fire benders hate water cause they can't swim I don't mind it because I'm used to always watch you and Aang train" I say watching her reaction to me stepping closer to her.

She stiffens as I gather her in my arms and hold her against me.

" Katara I can tell your scared of what will happen to our son but I assure you he will be fine we have to believe in him" I say resting my head on her shoulder as I shake myself scared for our son's life.

Katara's POV

He was scared as well I could tell he was scared for our boy too I wrap my arms around him in mutual comfort before we both pulled away we stared at each other's eyes before slowly inching forward my eyes drifting closed before I felt the touch of his warm lips in contrast to my own it was a short one sadly since Toph came bursting through trees.

"Dude sugar queen sparky quit the lip lock twinkle toe's is missing!"

**Yes I know cliffhanger and I know they are a little OOC but I wanted to portray the mother and father sides of Zuko and Katara cause if you think about it the sort of are to Aang Katara is the comforting presence where as Zuko is the discipline that he needs to control the elements. Anyways I want at least four reviews before the next chapter comes out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Katara's Symphony

**Authors note:**

**I do not own avatar the last airbender if I did the ending would be totally different the general ages are as follows**

**Katara: 16**

**Zuko: 18 (gonna assume him and Sokka are roughly the same age)**

**Aang: 14**

**Sokka: 18**

**Toph: 15**

Zuko POV 

When Toph uttered those words my heart broke as I and Katara ran out of the water and towards seeing it in disarray and Sokka trying to consol Sukki whose clothing was in shambles.

"Sokka what happened!" I screamed trying to keep a lid on my temper but failing " Where is my son!"

"T-the soldiers came tried to take Sukki away saying things about her being a good escort and tried to rape her but Toph tried to stop them and when they smacked Toph into the ground Aang got really angry and starting sending them flying before he exhausted himself and they took him…"Sokka said looking distraught that he couldn't protect Sukki or Aang. Before I knew it Katara fell to her knees sobbing.

"My baby…." She said crying as I knelt down and held her against me holding back tears of my own.

"Don't worry Katara I will bring our son back if it s the last thing I do" I get up and start packing.

Katara's POV

"Wait Zuko I'm coming with you!" I say running to get packed "Sokka take Sukki and Toph and get some place safe somewhere only we can find you when we send word head for the air temple got it?"

Sokka nodded as me and Zuko jumped onto Appa and took off. Days went by and we found where Aang was but we were trying to launch a more secure plan before we tried anything before I knew it I heard someone behind me and my world went black but not before I heard Zuko scream "KATARA!"

Zuko's POV

They took the two people most important to me….they will pay with their lives. I went into their stronghold as the blue spirit attacking with no really purpose there was a lot of blood but I didn't care I found Katara first her clothes were in tatters. As soon as I saw I knew what happened I ran to here and got her unchained and gently woke her

"Katara it's me Zuko wake up please…" I said fighting my tears back as she awoke.

"Zuko…Oh Ra Zuko" she said hugging herself to me as she sobbed. "It was terrifying they tried to break Aang by raping it me it was horrible we got to save him" she said

I was silent as I handed her a change of clothes "Come we have to go now..those bastards will pay for what they have done to you and my son" I said handing her thing of water as we go out and maim practically everyone in our way of getting to our son and we get there and I take care of the guards we slip in as they are trying to get Aang to talk and I do a fire spin and knock them out as I unchain Aang and Katara heals him we bust out there and get on Appa and go but not before the rig explodes both of us shielding our son.

Katara POV

I don't think I ever say Zuko as angry as he was when he saw me which leads to me wondering if it was just because he is honorable and sees rape as a dishonor to women or if he love me. I truly hope it is the ladder of the two for I have come to love him myself seeing him treat Aang as a son made me realize he would be a good father.

Zuko POV

As I hold the reins on Appa steering him towards the air temple already sent word to Sokka. I ponder on what that kiss was like before Toph interrupted us it was a stark contrast of heat and chill but not a bad one it was very nice it was balanced which brought another question to my mind on why Aang was so angry when they hurt Toph and then it clicked I would ask him about it when he woke up.

When we landed Toph was in tears when she felt Aang be put on his mat.

"Twinkletoes saved me….but in return he got hurt" I heard her say befor she knelt next to him and cried on his chest which made my theory almost excuse the pun rock solid I look at Katara knowingly and she giggles happy that Aang found his someone.

**Hey guys I bet your glad you got a new chapter sorry had a bit of a hiatus my computer wouldn't let me use word and computer was being stupid so I had to get a new one so heres the update you all want and If you haven't noticed theres community I set up for not just this fiction but for the fiction of the Zutarian variety that's similar to the way mine is structured if you find any really well written fics send me a link I'll be sure to include it and I want 4 review before I update again :3**


End file.
